


Just for tonight

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [27]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, F/M, New Caprica, Poetry, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: One night on New Caprica, when Kara and Lee have found a bit of time for each other, Kara thinks about the future.
Relationships: Lee "Apollo" Adama/Kara "Starbuck" Thrace
Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686106
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Just for tonight

The ground is rocky  
beneath them. There’s a  
particularly pointed bit digging  
into Kara’s shoulder, but  
she barely notices, not  
with Lee’s fingers  
twined with hers, his  
shoulder and thigh warm  
against her own. She can hear  
his even breath in the stillness  
of the night,  
mingling with hers.

 _Pick a star,_  
she says, touching  
her head to his.  
_Doesn’t matter which one,_  
_just choose. We’ll grab a ship_  
_and just take off,_  
_follow the star_  
_until we find_  
_our place._

Lee squeezes her hand.  
_Isn’t this our place?_  
_Right here?_

 _You and me?_  
_We’re supposed to be_  
_out there. We belong_  
_in the skies,_  
_not on a rock_  
_like this._ Her free hand  
digs into the dirt  
beside them, tosses  
a handful of stones  
and grit into the air.

They fall into silence again.  
When she feels Lee  
take a breath to speak she  
stops him.

_Don’t._  
_Please._  
_Just for tonight,_  
_let me_  
_pretend._

**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 27
> 
> prompts: kara x lee and star
> 
> No one requested this one...I wrote it just for me. 💙


End file.
